


Take Over Control

by wickedwriter916



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Because SHIELD would, Clint Feels, Darcy Feels, Darcy and clint might be failboaty again, Darcy is works two jobs, Developing Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, One of them is the being a badass PA/Lab Monkey/SHIELD personnel, Steve might be a little old fashioned, The second is her being an escort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwriter916/pseuds/wickedwriter916
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy has two jobs, one of which is being the PA of total badass-ninja Phil Coulson, the other includes tying men up because they pay her.  It sort of works for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I need to express a huge THANK YOU to everyone in this fandom, the kudos and reviews from Insomnia at it Finest has inspired me to continue writing, and everything that you all have contributed to this pairing has kept me addicted.
> 
> To my beta Coons - I'll keep writing if you keep reading, thanks for letting me bounce my smutty ideas off of you.

I think it's time I let you know,  
The way I feel when you take hold.  
One single touch from you I'm gone,  
Still get the rush when I'm alone.  
"Take Over Control (Extended)" - Afrojack

\---

So Darcy has this thing. It's really more of a Thing but, its super personal and nobody else besides her (and Coulson) ever has to deal with it. See the thing about super secret government agencies are they they are super secretive, and as it turns out multifaceted. Which is where Darcy comes into play. During the hours of 08:30 until 17:00 she mainly works at a desk, as Coulson's PA and occasionally (when Jane throws a mini-fit) correlating data in the science labs. But from 18:30 until 01:30 Darcy dresses up in leather and lace and a variety of ankle-breaking shoes and ties up men because they pay her to. The best part is, those 5 hours are paying the principle back on her fuckton of student loan debt. And she doesn't even have to get naked.

It started out with a strange and awkward proposition from Coulson; mainly because he needed a PA but also because they're SHIELD, of course they run extensive and invasive background checks on any and all employees (she's fairly certain that they have her baby teeth in cold storage). He asked her if she would be interested in being paid to become a FemDom in SHIELD's little band of escorts, all because of a very bad end to an atrocious relationship. Her experience wasn't very much, but after she had agreed (and effectively signed her life away in NDAs) they showed her the ropes, and feathers and whips. She doesn't know who any of her fellow SHIELD sluts are; nor does she know any of her clients by name (because some of them are married), and most she couldn't even distinguish in a line-up, because where SHIELD has strict rules so does Darcy. She won't have sex with any of them, because it's her body god damnit and she knows first hand how this kind of atmosphere messes with your desires, especially if this isn't your lifestyle. She also has a thing about dimming the lights, hey if she can't see them, they can't see her, right? And she doesn't want to think about how seeing any of them in the harsh light of day will affect her ability to perform her job (both of them).

So right, no bright lights, no sex, no names. This was not the direction she thought her life would be going in when she went for a political science degree; sure, she thought there would be some modicum for scandalous secrets, but never to this degree. 

\---

Thursday turns from a totally normal day to a shit storm by Friday afternoon: Jane has a meltdown in the lab when one her sheet metal-duct tape monstrosities starts making a weird whirring noise and spewing out odd data. Darcy is sent down for damage control, which runs well into six pm and she is starting to sweat as the seconds tick away. She has an appointment with one of her high clearance regulars. This guy she actually likes, he isn't into the super freaky shit, he just likes to get tied up and blindfolded. They had started out pretty easy, with dirty talk and a handjob, and have being going pretty steady at Darcy fucking his cock with her tits (let's be real they're amazing and it'd be a shame not to put them to good use). But tonight she had something new planned; she didn't normally give head to her John's unless they were adamant for it, but she likes this guy because he doesn't make her feel like an absolute whore for what she does for SHIELD after hours. And now she is down to 10 minutes to get to her X room to shower and prep and if this elevator takes any longer she is liable to be in a bad position when this guy gets in. To her luck, Tony Stark strolls up next to her and presses the up button repeatedly like she had not a minute before. She freezes for a moment because she can't exactly take the same elevator as him, because the X rooms are located on a separate floor than the residentials and you need a clearance badge to swipe yourself out of the elevator. Her mortification manifested as a hot blush that spread from her chest to her cheeks and into her shoulders when the elevator dinged and Tony stepped inside.

"Well?" he asked, a lone eyebrow raising over his sunglasses, "you coming in Lewis?"

Darcy cleared her throat and quietly stated, "I'll take the next one, thanks."

Tony shrugged, "suit yourself," and released the door open button.

Darcy sighed and began to relax when Tony's arm shot out through the door, "Wait, you're not like one of those super secret sex spies that Hill keeps trying to convince me don't exist, are you?" he had that dirty old man smirk on his face.

Darcy froze for a second before forcing her eyes to roll and mumbling, "I think you have me confused with the Black Widow."

Tony was about to reply when a second elevator door opened and Darcy shot in after it's occupants exited and prayed that she didn't just completely blow her fucking non-disclosure because Tony Stark was a prying idiot. As it was Darcy had 7 minutes to get to her room and prep before her appointment, and her ass booked it down that hallway.

\---

Exactly 7 minutes later there was a light but meaningful knock on Darcy's door. She was seated at the vanity brushing out her tangled hair and wearing a satin robe; clearing her throat she called for her appointment to enter.

The light inside the apartment was dim and she could only see the silhouette of him entering the space before shutting the door behind him. "Hey," he called out lowly.

"You can go get cleaned up, I won't be much longer," she said, strictly professional, she had to remind herself.

He stepped closer and she could smell gunpowder and sweat and man, and it went straight to her core, striking her off balance at the rush of arousal. "You sure?" his hands rested strong and sure on her shoulders, thumbs rubbing knots she never knew she had out from between her shoulders. "We can rain check if you're not up for this?"

The thought caught her even more off guard, and she stammered her replied, "No, I'm- today was just hectic, I'm fine, go shower," finally finding the command crawl back into her voice. 

She felt him tense behind her and then his growing arousal ghosted across her shoulder blades as he headed into the bathroom and shut the door. Her breath left her in a hot exhale and she gripped the sides of the table for support, "Jesus Christ, get a fucking grip. Do not fuck this up!" she hissed at her shadowy reflection and hastened off to the wardrobe to don a matching corset and thong. It took her more time struggling with the eye hooks than she would have liked, but she didn't have the luxury of having someone help her by tying her in. Their space was already set up: high-back chair, several lengths of silk rope and a pillow for her knees, she could squat long enough, but she found that the constant bouncing was easier to take in her hips and back that on her thighs. 

She didn't have to wait very long for him to re-emerge from the bathroom, now dark within. She could see the outline of a pressed dress shirt and slacks, and a bag in his hand as he moved closer to the chair and sat down. Her heels click softly on hardwood as she transitioned to the thick shag of the area rug. Bending near him she gathered the rope to begin binding him to the chair arm when his hand caught her wrist.

"Use this please, as my blindfold tonight," he said holding up a smooth tie.

She inspected it close to her face, between her fingers and could see it was stripped and possibly purple. She nodded, consenting to his request and tieing off his first arm, then his second. When the bonds were to his liking, she tied his legs at this ankles, over his dress socks before securing the blindfold around his head. 

She tugged on it tightly and heard his hiss of pleasure, her nails dragged a trail down the shell of his ear to his neck where they flicked one, two buttons open on his dress shirt. Her tongue danced out to taste him, causing him to arch against the ropes. He tasted clean, like soap and water now, but she missed the scent that he had brought in with him initially. She pushed that thought away as she traced his abs with her mouth and popped the button of his pants before tugging it down with her teeth.

A litany of praises to her and god came tumbling from his mouth, which melded into a strangled moan when she freed his throbbing cock and wrapped her lips around the tip. Darcy always found it sort of odd that while she was completely against having sex with a stranger, blow jobs were a completely different story. This however, was beginning to make her feel both aroused and uncomfortable. She liked giving head, not always to the Johns, but it wasn't something she was entirely against, but this guy it felt like she was blowing her boyfriend. There were feelings that were starting to seep into this as she sucked and slurped and swirled her tongue and she could hear him straining against the binds to touch her she did the stupidest thing ever: she took her hands off his dick, and threaded her fingers with his. Just as she sank his cock to the back of her throat his hips stuttered and he yelped his release, gulping for air like a drowning man. 

While she swallowed the last of him, and gently sucked him clean, she released his fingers and nimbly loosed the ropes. She was reward when she took her lips off of his dick by him seizing her by the hair and crashing her lips to his.

Darcy has another rule besides no sex, no lights and no names. And that's no kissing; that one usually never comes up because the John's don't typically think about her mouth as anything other than a place to stick it, or her commanding mouthpiece. But this was delicious and intimate and made her want to burst all at the same time. As he slowly backed out, nipping gently at her bottom lip he hummed out his approval. "Well that was a pleasant surprise. Can I return the favor?"

Darcy was frozen, his nose print was smudged on her right glasses lens and several things ran through her head all at once: PROFESSIONALISM! NDA, why are you developing feelings for a client? And she channeled her inner Coulson, "Do you need to clean up?"

He sighed, and released her hair gently, "No," he replied guffly, slumping in the chair.

She pushed herself off of her knees and turned to the bathroom without another word; when the door was shut and locked behind her, she dared to turn on the light. Her lips were swollen, cheeks flushed and her eyes held a spark that she hadn't seen in a very, very long time. After brushing her teeth and rinsing with scope she shut the light off and re-entered her rooms. Sitting on her vanity was a slip of paper that simply read, "Same time next week?" Her initial reaction of unadulterated joy was quickly squashed by her sensible side and she shook her head knowing that she would have to shoot a quick email to Coulson tomorrow stating that she would be unable to see this particular client any longer. And she could only pray that her exit interview on the matter didn't get her into too much shit.

\---

That morning she filed the paperwork with Coulson, who furrowed his brows as he read over her spare comments. "May I ask why, Ms. Lewis?"

Darcy squared her shoulders and tipped her head slightly, "exit interview, Monday?" she clarified.

Coulson looked resigned but merely nodded.

And Darcy returned to work. This shit hitting the fan part happened in a crowded elevator. Darcy needed to make a trip down to finance to pick up some spare requisition forms, and head up to swap paperwork with Maria and Fury's secretary. She got in on the 40th and rode down to finance; on her return trip upstairs she started solo but gained a crowd it felt like every other floor, and as Darcy's eyes wandered among her coworkers she saw the most intriguing and startling sight. A purple and silver striped tie. Well it could be anybody, she thought, but the scent of man and gunpowder was hard to mask in a tight space, even with the cocktail of cologne and perfume surrounding her. Well fuck she knew now, even if she hadn't filed her paperwork with Coulson this morning she'd need to ASAP; her contract became null if any involved party's identity was compromised. 

She could do absolutely nothing against the tensing of every muscle, the racing of her pulse or the flood of her arousal, so she pushed herself smaller into the back corner and hoped that she could get away from this unscathed. To her horror, the next floor that dinged seemed to be where everyone else was going and she was left alone in an elevator with Clint Barton.

"Hey," he said, voice gravelly and sending chills throughout her body.

Darcy pursed her lips together and exhaled, "Hi." 

In a movement so sudden Darcy wasn't sure if her head was spinning or if he ninja'd her, but the stop button was pulled on the elevator, causing that annoying bell to ring out and she was pressed harder against the wall. The railing dug into her spine and Barton's hands pushed her skirt up over her hips; his mouth started doing dirty things to her neck as his fingers slid over the front of her panties.

He sank to his knees in front of her and with a swift pull had her panties around her ankles, a knee over his shoulder and his tongue pressed into her center.

"Oh god!"


	2. Chapter 2

It spoke volumes about Darcy's lack of a sex life that she was coming hard within seconds of Clint's ministrations, her fist between her teeth and her toes curling in her pumps.

Clint had just set her leg back to the ground when the friction of her thighs rubbing together had her body reeling. 

Her growl for more was met with equal fervor from Clint, who hitched her thighs up over his hips; one of her shoes clattering to the floor as she flexed her thighs and crossed her ankles. Her wet heat ground against the bulge of his smooth slacks and he groaned into her mouth as he reached back and released the hold on the elevator. It dinged several floors, passed and opened at the office. Clint must have been looking because he pressed for her floor while jamming the close door button. Darcy nibbled on his neck and ear while he was distracted with his task, earning her her small gasps of pleasure from him. 

When the door opened again on the floor of her room, Clint made Darcy squeal as he dropped to a squat to pick up her shoe; before licking a delicious line up her exposed cleavage. They made it down the hallway still attached and when they crashed through the door and didn't quite made it to the bed. 

Darcy came twice more bouncing on Clint's lap while they knelt on the carpet, orgasms three through seven were in the chair, her fingers buried in his hair and squeezing his shoulders while she sat with her legs spread apart, draped over the arms. 

Her eighth and ninth orgasms occurred when they finally made it to the bed, and Clint sunk his thick length into her at a torturous pace, plowing her into the mattress with purpose. On her tenth climax she gushed all over his cock and had tried feebly to push away his calloused fingers from her clit, whimpering.

"Too much, oh god. It’s too sensitive, I need a minute," her breathing was labored, as was his and he had the sexiest wicked grin splitting his face.

"Did you just-?" He sounded giddy.

She nodded her response her teeth worrying her lip, "Happens sometimes, when I," she trailed off curling her fingers.

She heard a deep chuckle from Clint, "I know what and where the g spot is darlin," his nose bumped her clit making her twitch, "I've got to do that again." His fingers were curling inside of her causing her to spasm and squirm again when the distant rumble of her ringtone drew her from the haze of pleasure.

"Oh fuck! Coulson!" She was rummaging through their pile of discarded clothes for her ringing phone.

"Sir?" She asks we're trying to hide her breathlessness as she shimmied her skirt up to her hips and had one hand through her blouse sleeve.

"Are you alright Ms. Lewis? Do I need to assemble the team for a search and rescue mission?" His dry tone told her he was annoyed and disappointed.  
She swallowed hard and cast a fleeting glance at Clint, guilt overwhelmed her senses. "No sir. I just got side tracked, considering the paperwork I submitted this morning, I was about to head down to to get take-away, do you want anything?"

"Are we going to have your exit interview when you return?" 

Darcy sighed heavily in answer.

"Perhaps you should take the rest of the afternoon off. Feel better Ms. Lewis," he said hanging up.

"Thanks Phil," she mumbled her reply drooping into the chair.

She spent the next minute in silence, contemplated the man in front of her. Brow furrowed and lip raw from her constant chewing, she was startled by Clint's thumb on her lip as he stood in front of her.

"Stop thinking so hard," he commented lowly, handing her the robe she was wearing the night before.

"Thanks," she mumbled and dropped the blouse that was hanging from her wrist to the floor. She moved back across the room to the bed, it wasn't the one she'd even slept in, the covers only slightly rumpled from their early tumble. As she slipped the robe over her shoulders and pulled the skirt back over her knees she crawled back onto the bed, fastening the robe tightly around her middle.

Clint was still sitting next to her, comfortable with his nudity and folded his arms across his chest, mirroring her position. "So do you want to talk about why you submitted you relegation papers for me this morning?"

Darcy swallowed hard, "Not really, if I didn't before now I would need to now anyway, because we-"

"Was it because of who I am? And you thought you were in violation of contract?"

"Well, no but-"

"Darcy," he chuckled, "I knew who you were from our first meeting."

She sputtered and glared turning to look at him, "What?? How!?"

He buried his nose into the space where her ear met her neck, whispering "Your perfume."

Darcy blinked hard and looked confused.

"You were nervous; I saw you first when I went to a meeting with Coulson, you were blushing and distracted behind your desk, but you smelt like honey and amber and when I came in here you had this bravado that you knew what you were doing and what you wanted. You were good, and you have a dirty, dirty imagination," he grinned, planting a quick kiss on her cheek. "Because when I passed back through the next day, you had the same air, you had confidence that you could do this."

Darcy glared down at her toenails, face awash with shame. "I can't do this."

"Yes you can, don't worry about me, sweetheart. I won't rock the boat, you won't have to tell Coulson anything," he stood from the bed and moved to start getting his clothes on. 

"What do you mean by that?" she asked watching him carefully as he moved.

"I'll remove myself from the program, needs met, itch scratched," he stated.

She bristled a little at that, annoyed, "They can just pair you with a different girl, one who would be more than willing to do just what we did on the regular, don't punish yourself because I'm a lousy femdom," she started.

"Nope, none of that," he said nearly dressed as he moved back to the bed, "You were perfect, and I admire your sense of professionalism," she barked out a laugh at that. "I'm just going to go, it'll be better that way," he said planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Go? Go where?"

He smiled sadly looking at her, "Top secret, hush hush, you know the story."

She rolled her eyes at him, "You're weird."

His grin brightened, "Yeah, but that's why you like me."

Her eyes narrowed, "And you're an asshole."

"And that's why you love me," he said before leaving her in the colorful boudoir alone.

\---

He did leave, as it turns out, because when she showed up at Coulson's door on Monday morning with coffee and pastries, and her big girl panties on, he told her the meeting wasn't necessary.

"The client in question has removed himself from our program," he said giving her a hard once over.

Darcy sputtered and dropped to the chair, coffee sloshing slightly onto the lid. "B-but, I don't understand."

"He stated that while our program has served him well over the last seven months, that our facilitation would no longer be required."

Silence settled over them for several minutes.

"Phil," Darcy began quietly, seriously. "Where did Clint go?"

Coulson gave her the look, the look of a disappointed father. "Agent Barton was sent out on assignment, I cannot disclose the location or the duration of his assignment."

Darcy blushed in chagrin and rose to leave the room.

"Ms. Lewis, I understand why you would want to discontinue your liaison with Agent Barton, however is there anyway I can persuade you to remain in the program?"

Darcy frowned at the door and moved back to the chair. "I have more than enough reasons to leave Phil, there aren't any very good ones for me to stay."

He nodded his head in assent, "I understand that; how much longer will it take you to pay off your student loans?" he inquired gently.

She smiled weakly, "In the two years that I've been working my night job I've been able to pay off nearly half of it; having the room and board helped, but I should probably start looking for a studio or something close."

Coulson hummed in interest. "When you get back to your desk could you please draft an updated job description, including all of your office duties, details of your personal assistant work as well as your occasional lab duties. I would like them on my desk this evening by 17:30," he said dismissing her and taking a sip from his coffee cup.

Darcy looked confused but answered only, "Sir," and left the office.

\---

Clint didn't return that Friday, or the following. But when Darcy received two checks on her desk on pay day she questioned Coulson very confused.

"Not that I'm complaining, but I think I was overpaid," she began.

Phil looked up at her from his desk then back to his files, "No, your salary was re-evaluated to include your extra work responsibilities; the second check is your severance and hazard pay."

"Whores get hazard pay?" Darcy asked dryly.

"No, from Puente Antiguo, consider it back pay because you were hired shortly thereafter because of your connection to Dr. Foster and your ability to operate professionally and critically under pressure although it was never required of you."

Darcy smiled slowly, "Thanks Phil."

"You may return your housing key at lunch with Residence Coordination and exchange it for your new key, to your apartment in one of our buildings nearby. I think you'll find it to your liking."

"You don't have to do all of this Phil," she frowned.

"It's actually standard operating procedure for all employees who decide the program isn't for them."

"So it's hush money?" she glared.

"No, it's included in your contract," Phil said sternly. 

Darcy nodded and backed out of the office, "Right, sorry. Foot in mouth there. Thanks again."

\---

At six forty-five Darcy wandered down to Jane's lab to grab her favorite astrophysicist for Korean and beers when she found the lab empty of tiny star gazers, but full of genius billionaire playboy philanthropists.

"Tony, where's Jane?" Darcy asked, checking under all of the desks - Jane had been known to crash anywhere most convenient.

"Oh, hey there Lewis, I'm fine, doing alright, say you wouldn't happen to know what sent our little bird flying free would you?" Tony asked, his nose in a tablet.  
"Thanks asshole," Darcy glared.

"You're welcome... for what?" he asked furrowing his brows but still working on the device in front of him.

"You completely-" Darcy began just as Jane came in her hair haphazardly pulled into a tangling bun near her ear, and a coffee balance precariously on top of her armful of notes.

"Darcy! Good you're here, I need you to go over these piles here," she said dumping the notes into her friend's arms and gesturing to the spare table that was covered in several large piles of data, "and those too," she said sipping her coffee and shooing Tony out of her lab simultaneously.

Darcy looked flabbergasted at the shit-ton of work before her and silently thanked Coulson for his being proactive in rewarding her with a raise. "Jane, it's seven, why are you still working?"

"Still? You're up really early Darce," she said moving Tony's left over wires to the table where Darcy's paperwork sat waiting.

"When was the last time you slept?" Darcy countered.

"I just woke up, I laid down at six-twenty last night."

"Six twenty was 40 minutes ago," Darcy said dryly.

Jane stopped working and looked over at Darcy sheepishly, "I flipped my cycle again, didn't I?"

Darcy nodded and set the pile in her arms down, "It appears that you did, my physical laws defying friend, let's get some dinner, and a lot of beers and put you to bed with your Norse god, and by 7 am, tomorrow, you will be right as rain," Darcy said offering Jane her arm.

"You're too good to me," Jane sighed and locked up the lab at Darcy's request.

\---

"So Coulson gave you a raise? About damn time," Jane said around a mouthful of Man-du.

Darcy shook her head, "He's being nice, he has to, I may have done something untoward."

"Untoward? I think you've been spending a little too much time with your Austen novels again," Jane smirked.

"I think I've been spending too much time around your boyfriend, and his friends."

"Sif and the Warriors Three are back? Why did no one tell me?" Jane said looking startled.

"Not friends of the Asgardian variety, more of the Earth's Mightiest Heroes kind," Darcy said.

"Are you working with the Avenger's as well too?! Christ Darcy, no wonder I haven't seen you in the lab in over a week," Jane frowned.

Darcy shook her head and gulped her spicy squid down with beer, "Completely off track Jane, as it turns out your favorite lab monkey-"

"My lab monkey of the highest pedigree-"

"-Has a certain skill that involves tying up-"

"-Monkey, you have more common sense than-"

"And occasionally performing my oral magic-"

"Can see that you're the best asset that they have!"

Darcy chugged back her beer, looking pointedly at the waitress to bring another, quickly.

Jane looked blankly at Darcy for a moment, "Did you just violate your NDA?"

"Quite possibly," Darcy nodded as a cold beer appeared before her.

Jane nodded and calmly continued, "Should we expect a swarm of agents and a Men-in-Black style mind wipe?"

"Jesus, did you just channel Coulson?"

Jane stunned for several moments, swirling her dumplings through her soy sauce and not meeting Darcy's eyes. "It wasn't Thor was it?"

Darcy looked hurt, "Jane I would never, and you know that. He's cut, we agree, but yours, totes yours."

Jane seemed to relax at that, "Not Thor, or Tony I take it."

"No, because Pepper would have my balls as a trophy," Darcy snorted.

"Yes, and yours are the brass kind, so hard to find in women these days," Jane played along. "I take it was Clint?"

Darcy pursed her lips, "You're too damn scienc-y sometimes, process of elimination aside, was it obvious?"

"He was ass over tea kettle for you, Darce, you never knew?" Jane said looking shocked.

"Jane," Darcy began barely hiding back her laughter as she patted her friend's hand across the table, "I had the man blindfolded and tied to a chair in my living room almost every week for seven months, I could draw his biceps and abs from tongue-memory. If and when I ever saw him outside of my dark room, my mind never drew the connection, but I often thought of him returning the favor." Darcy confessed with a blush and another gulp of brew.

Jane's eyes were wide and her chest slightly colored, "Wow, okay, very visual, thank you." She took a quick drink of her own. "I take it he did, and you did and you now know, and he's gone?"

Darcy sighed against the mouth of her bottle, "You know me too well Jane Foster," and finished the bottle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Thank you to Coons, my dear, dear friend (who translates my Pittsburgh-ese into readable material), and to you guys again. Without you this story may have remained in my mind for a lot longer that it already did.
> 
> Enjoy!

Clint hadn't returned and it was getting closer to two months than a month and a half, and that was way too long for Darcy. She wasn't sure why, she wanted to talk to him, there were days, and things that occurred and Avenger's Assemblings that she wanted to tell him about. They never talked before that afternoon about any more than general office pleasantries and how tight his bindings were before. Now she wanted to tell him everything, and it was fucking disconcerting.

Through some miracle (see: Jane and Thor's meddling) Darcy had a date. A blind date, which was fucking weird, because they worked in the same office, but she guessed that you couldn't really be picky when pickings were so slim. So she dressed pretty, little blue dress, kitten heels, stockings that weren't thigh highs, she felt weird, but dismissed the feeling as part of letting go. That's what tonight was about, Jane had subtly pointed out, Clint wasn't MIA for real, but it certainly felt that way for her. She could carry a torch all she wanted, but she was starting to feel like a fool for doing so. Amaze-balls sex and one hurried conversation where he had in fact stated that him leaving would be the easiest solution to the problem? Now she was just being fucking stupid. 

Her date for the evening (Todd from Biochemical Research) was a nice enough guy, the two times that she had met him in passing. But when he steered her into a sandwich pub she felt decidedly over dressed. This location was a dive in the good way where the beer was extra cold and the french fries battered and overly greasy, and she could have pulled off her outfit as I-just-got-out-of-work-and-this-isn't-really-a-date, but Todd had seen here in the cafeteria early that day and this dress was not transfigured from her slacks and jacket, as much as Darcy would love to have him believe. 

"You always look so pristine," Todd commented.

Darcy felt distinctly uncomfortable, "Thanks," she said forcing a smile.

"I was wondering," he paused to sip his beer, identical to the one in front of Darcy, "after dinner, would it be preferable to go to your place or mine? I know you recently moved buildings, so I wasn't sure if you were prepared like you normally were for my visits, but if you aren't I'm sure my room would be agreeable." 

Darcy squinted her eyes for a moment. "I'm sorry, I think I misheard you," her lips pursed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Todd smiled easily, "would you prefer to tie me up and dictate my pleasure at your apartment, or mine, Goddess," the term rolled off his tongue like dry ice, absolutely chilling Darcy.

Her squint was now a glare and her lips pulled tight over her teeth as she spit out, "What the actual fuck did you just say to me?"

"I want only you Goddess, I am yours to command. I wish only to bring you happiness and if you grant me, the privilege to worship you," he said reach across the table to brush her arm.

Darcy, whose hands were clenched in fists at her side, exclaimed, "NO," a little too loudly, and then lowered her voice to a deadly hiss, "If you do not back the fuck up right now and explain how you know any of this about me, and that part of my life I swear you will be leaving this restaurant in a doggy bag," she threatened.

Todd had the decency to look embarrassed and stated, "I waited outside of your room one night, after our session? The one time you refused to put me in a cock cage before leaving, I wanted to be yours and yours alone, I waited until you left, and I saw you, and it would be the last time I did until this week. I saw a different mistress after that, and she said I was perfect, but she wasn't who I wanted. So I found out who you were Darcy Lewis, I read your file and I contacted Max," Darcy cringed and had to swallow back bile, it was one thing for this sick pup to stalk her, it was another to contact the man who caused all of this about her. "He wasn't very helpful," Todd made to continue but Darcy rose one shaky hand up to stop him. She looked at the beer in front of her with distrust and slowly stood from the table and tried to calmly walk away.

Inside her mind Darcy was at Defcon 4 of a panic attack. The same basic questions circling her head, Coulson's voice narrating, 'Who, what, when, where, why?'  
Todd from Biochem Research.

Knows all about me; stalking me; wants to be mine to dominate.

Right now, fucking behind me.

His place, my place, wherever he can get-

"My Goddess, please!" Todd begged, grabbing at Darcy's elbow, with a surprisingly strong grip. "Just let me please you!"

"Jesus, fucking let go!" Darcy shouted and yanked her arm away.

She fell off balance when he let go and smacked her head against the side of a trash can with a loud crack that had her seeing stars.

Spangly-stars.

"I don't believe she wants you near her," an authoritative voice stated.

"Please, I'm so sorry, Godd- let me please-" 

Although Darcy's vision was swimming she could make out enough that Todd was attempting to removing his clothing and castigate himself naked on the sidewalk.

"Get out of here," the voice said again, this time accompanied by the sound of shoving, then feet hitting pavement until they faded. "Are you alright, ma'am?"

Oh that's where Darcy knew that voice from, "I'm fine Steve," she whispered as his blonde hair came into focus. His blue eyes were laser focused on her, watching for any signs of real injury. "I think it's just a bump," she said tentatively reaching up to touch the spot near her brow, there was no blood, thankfully.

"It'll be a nice shiner in the morning," Steve grinned and offered her a hand, "can I make sure you get home ok?"

"Actually," she said when the pain intensified at being vertical, "can you walk me back to the Tower? I want to find Jane, I'm not sure I want to risk sleeping, even if it isn't a concussion."

"Oh," Steve said sounding nervous, "I believe that Tony took Jane and Pepper to Malibu this weekend, I think there was a conference on particles that Erik was guest speaking at?"

Darcy felt faint, "Shit, okay, that's fine, I'll just go home-"

"No, I'll stay up with you," Steve said with an all-American smile.

Darcy felt her panties melt a little bit a that, "Oh, so there's that chivalry that I've been hearing is still alive and kicking," she joked.

\---

It turns out there was a large spot of 'dirt' (Darcy uses that term loosely, it was an alley), on her dress, and Steve had insisted that he could get it out by morning, so Darcy found herself covering up her nice underwear with a pair of cartoon boxers and a flannel button up. She had to roll the sleeves up to her elbows and the boxers up so that every time she sat the bulge didn't stretch and flash Steve her blue satin and lace panties. The shirt was a lost cause, Steve was broad in his chest area, but so was Darcy, and the buttons just clasped. 

Out of his room Darcy walked straight into the kitchen, she had a metric tonne of nervous energy and adrenaline to work off and cooking sounded divine at the time. 

"Steve, I don't mean to invade your kitchen but, are you hungry?"

Steve's head poked out from the laundry closet and he grinned easily at her, "I'm always hungry."

Darcy laughed, "Okay, I can work with that." She ducked her head in the fridge and came out with bacon and butter. While she started frying that she diced bananas and started putting butter and peanut butter on bread from the top of the fridge. Ten minutes later she joined Steve on the couch with a plateful of Elvis sandwiches. 

"There not my best, I need my Nana's pan for that, but yours was a good substitute," she grinned and took a hearty bite from a half.

Steve laughed and took a large bite as well. "Wow, these are-"

"Amazing?" Darcy supplied.

"Is that bacon in-?"

"Of course! You can cook with with bacon grease instead, but I think the salty meaty bacon compliments the peanut butter and banana in all the right ways."

Steve was looking at her heatedly. That look she was familiar with. Not the direction she was necessarily going in but she could work with it. 

He reached out slowly, and swiped a glob of peanut butter from just outside of her lip with his thumb and brought it to his mouth, sucking it off gently.

"Oh, wow," Darcy could only begin before her plate clattered to the floor and Steve's mouth was on her gently exploring. It was slow and sweet and systematic, and had Darcy's toes curling into the carpet at the sensations.

Steve pulled back and took her small hand in his, standing and leading her to his bedroom. They kissed more in the doorway, and again for a long time on his bed, before they started removing clothes. By the time Steve finally sank into her, (not after fumbling with the condom for a few giggle worthy seconds) her lips were kiss swollen and her body singing for more.

It was tortuous and unhurried and romantic. Entirely vanilla after everything that she'd been through, and exactly what she always thought she'd wanted. She hadn't had a lot (read: any) sex during her time working nights for SHIELD, but that interlude with Clint had awakened a hunger inside her that she hadn't thought existed. Now she was beneath Steven Rogers in the missionary position, who was starting to stutter and spasm and she had to shove her hand between them and toy with her clit to achieve her own climax.

They parted and lay next to each other panting heavily and contemplating the enormity of the last 35 minutes. 

"Did you..?" Steve asked still slightly breathless.

"Yeah," Darcy croaked, "I got it."

Steve nodded satisfied and moved to pull the used condom off.

Darcy furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance, wondering what he would have done, if he would have finished her off if she had said she hadn't. It wasn't a big orgasm by any means, le petite morte, usually the ones that led to many more small and sometimes big Os.

But the awkward didn't settle in from Steve's end, he was apparently the master of ignoring the giant elephant, or just that oblivious, because he stayed up the night with her, to make sure she wasn't concussed or liable to slip into a coma, and watched bad infomercials after all of the late night reruns faded. 

Darcy soaked in his tub for longer than necessary in the morning and burrowed one of Steve's nice white shirts to wear over her blue dress from the night before, sans stain. The outfit said I-got-some-last-night, the look on Darcy's face said it-wasn't-all-that-great, when she sat down at her desk outside of Coulson's office with a go coffee thirty minutes before she needed to be there.

Which is why when Clint strolled out of the elevator toward her, she nearly split it all down her front. "Clint," she exhaled, and her heart fluttered like a fucking bird.  
Clint slowed his roll to take her in, "Hey Darce," his eyes moving from the man's dress shirt over her dress to the shiner near her brow. "That's new, you must have had an interesting night," he said dryly.

Immediately Darcy's guard went up, "Yeah, it looks a lot worse than it is."

Clint gave a small nod, "I'm sure it is," he said before moving past her down toward Coulson's office.

Darcy's breath stuck in her throat, she took a sip of coffee and steeled herself so that the wetness in her eyes wouldn't spill over. So when she found herself in front of the elevator when the doors opened revealing Steve, she put both hands on his chest and steered him back inside, closing the doors and pulling the stop button.  
"Wow, I don't think I've ever thought of an elevator like this before," Steve started, a grin spreading easily across his lips. It faded when he saw the state Darcy was working herself up into. "What's wrong?"

"Do you understand the situation that you rescued me from last night?" Darcy began.

"It looked like that creep you were on a date with didn't know the meaning of the word 'no'," Steve stated.

Darcy nodded, "Okay, good start," she began. "That guy, Todd, was a blind date from hell, because apparently before he decided that stalking was the appropriate response to initial rejection, he likes to be humiliated and submit to the will of his sexual partner, in everything," she said wanting to roll into a rant.

"Wait, wait, wait, stop." Steve interrupted, "What are you talking about? What does that have anything to do with this?" he asked, the obvious look Darcy was giving him made him change his line of questioning, "How would you know that?"

Darcy breathed, "Because I'm the one who used to do that to him."

"You, you dominate your partners in bed-" Steve started.

"No, I used to as part of," she growled in frustration, "I don't, I didn't like it, but I was good at it and I got paid a lot to do it."

Steve's disgust was palpable. "So you're a whore?" his face contorted in anger.

"You'd be surprised at how little that word offends anymore, the stigma isn't the same as it used to be, there are a lot of people who pay for all kinds of sex, pictures, videos, the actual act-which I Never did-"

"Does it even matter at this point?" Steve glared, "you-what we did,"

"Was exactly how I like to enjoy sex, usually, I thought I did," Darcy trailed off.

There was a long moment where neither said anything. Darcy dared to look up at Steve. His brows were knitted and a frown dominated his features.

"You sell your body for money," he sounded repulsed.

Darcy's anger flared at that. "Steve," she said sharply, "When was your last photo shoot? The publicity shoot for Time? Weren't you in full cowl?" she glared. "How many women do you think masturbate to your image? We're both whores Steve, I just know that I am," she spat releasing the doors to reveal Clint looking more irate at the two of them together in the elevator than he should have.

"Well," Clint said looking critically between the two of them. "This is hawk-ward," he grinned evilly at Darcy.

She glared, "Don't be such an ass, Clint," she said stepping out past him.

"I need time to think," Steve declared.

"No you don't, Steve," Darcy said, "I know exactly how you feel about me, and that's fine," she said not bothering to turn around as she walked back to her desk. The sounds of klaxons calling to crisis drowned out the drama.

\---

"Darcy!" Jane called out, when she found her friend in the lab later, collating data, "Todd says you stood him up!" she frowned at her friend.  
Darcy bristled and pointed, "Jane I am never letting you set me up on a blind date again! Todd from the BC lab was a total fuckhead ex-," Darcy wiggled her eyebrows meaningfully, "of mine! He was seriously out of line and Steve had to rescue me from molestation," she shouted.

"Biochem Todd?" Jane looked confused, "I told Thor that it was Acquisitions Todd from legal," Jane's eyes widened, "Ooh, no. Shit, I'm so sorry Darce!" she rushed to hug her friend.

Darcy pushed her away gently after a moment, "It's fine, I made him a plate full of my specialty, his pan was ok, but the Elvis isn't perfect unless it's coming from Nana Lewis's pan; and then I had a slice of American pie, which turned into a disastrous elevator conversation that was met by bird brain. Then, chaos, evil, assemble the Avengers!" Darcy sighed. 

Jane looked boggled, "You had sex with Steve? And Clint's back? Jesus," she started wandered off to her whiteboard, "You were just speaking in code and I completed understood, I think you need a life, I need a life, where's Thor, I think my world needs to be rocked back onto the correct axis," Jane said shuffling back toward the door.

Darcy intercepted her by her shoulders and steered her back to work, "One, yes, two, ew. Assembling, remember?"

"Yes, quite," Jane frowned and studied her work once more.

\---

Steve approached her a week and a half later looking sheepish and apologetic and bearing iced coffee with chocolate. 

"I owe you an apology," he started.

Darcy raised her eyebrow at him but softened at the blended cup of heaven in his hand. "You do, and this is a good way to start," she said making grabby hands for the beverage.

Steve handed it over with a chuckle, "You were right, and I'm sorry that I judged you so harshly. The truth is," he frowned and looked over his shoulder, "my friend Bucky, used to do this sort of thing, called himself a switch," Darcy brightening with a smile, "He wouldn't get rough with the girls, just really dominate their pleasure and tell me all about it, and when he wanted it the other way he would hire a gal who was trained, knew a really good one in Brooklyn," he trailed off looking both whimsical and embarrassed.

Darcy reached out and patted his hand, "S'okay Steve, I get it," she said around a mouthful of frozen coffee.

He nodded gratefully and turned, leaving her in an untroubled mood at her desk.

\---

A week after Steve's apology (Darcy knew they'd never hook up again, he was very set in his ways), Darcy was interrupted from her latest read by a knock at her door.  
Clint was standing giddy outside of her apartment, "I never got you a housewarming present," he said handing her a wrapped box and shuffling around her, inspecting the barely thick enough leggings and tight Culver tee. He seemed even more excited about the red lacy panties that were slightly visible through the stockings.

Darcy grinned and shook the box, hearing objects rattle in the paper, she tore off the wrapping and grinned madly, "Louboutin's? Really Clint?" They were boots, laced and buckled with straps and Darcy immediately stuck her feet in them and wobbled till she found her balance across the room. "I love them," she said turning to find Clint behind her.

He gave her a quick kiss and moved away before she could reach for him. "I have a proposition to make," he said with a smirk.

"Oh, what's that?" Darcy replied intrigued. 

Clint had moved back to lock the door while Darcy hopped onto a barstool and crossed her legs, admiring the boots.

"You can keep tying me up, and sometimes, when I want, you let me return the favor," he said now crowding her against the counter, her legs open and framing his hips.

"Mm, maybe, but how will I know that it's your turn?" she grinned wickedly.

"I'll buy you shoes to switch," he winked and licked a line up her neck.

Darcy hummed her laughter, "That could work," she said before moaning.

And it does.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of three (I hope), part two is completed and currently being sent out for beta, part 3 will begin writing here in a hot second.


End file.
